Face Down
by lynsay
Summary: It’s a story about Bonnie being involved in an abusive relationship but no one knows about it until Damon finds out. I got the name from a song that matches the storyline pretty well. As a side note it is never ok to let someone abuse you, domestic violence is a huge situation that needs to be dealt with in our country.
1. Chapter 1: A Mistake

Chapter 1: A Mistake

Bonnie hurried to class as she was pulling down her long sleeve shirt hoping that no one noticed the bruises on her upper arm. She didn't know how this became her life. All she ever wanted was a life away from the supernatural world that surrounded her on a daily basis. She thought that she found that with Blaine Mcpherson but she was dead wrong. It started out simple; he hit her once while he was drunk. He didn't mean it; she knew that he loved her. So when her brought her flowers and apologized; she forgave him. She figured that it would never happen again but it kept happening over and over again. It was like she was stuck in her own personal nightmare but there was no waking up from it.

She didn't want any of her friends to know the truth; she felt so ashamed of being with him and forgiving him every single time. If they knew the truth is would destroy her completely. So Bonnie tried to help them with magic whenever they needed it but she kept her personal life a secret from her friends. Besides it wasn't like they asked or even wanted to know what her life was like outside of her being a witch. Lately it seemed as if they only called her when they needed a spell performed anyway.

It would happen over the simplest things; she was late meeting him, he didn't like what she was wearing, he didn't like that she was friends with other guys, such as Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Stefan and Damon, he would get angry whenever he found out that she was alone with any of them.

After school he was waiting for her, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing just school work. I thought you had to work?"

"Nah, I got the day off why were you expecting one of your many other boyfriends to pick you up?"

"What, no of course not, I don't have any other boyfriends except you Blaine. I told you that I have been friends with Jeremy, Matt and Tyler ever since me, Elena and Caroline were little kids, you have nothing to worry about."

Even as Bonnie spoke she knew that those were not the other boys that he was referring to but she didn't even mention the vampires because he didn't know about the supernatural world and she wanted to keep it that way.

"You know that I wasn't talking about them three boys. I was referring to Damon and Stefan Salvatore and you damned well know it. I especially don't like the way Damon is always looking at you either. I know that something is going on between you two; so just admit it?"

"You are crazy, I can't stand Damon and he barely tolerates me and he only does that because he is infatuated with my best friend."

"Yea, that's just what you two want me to think right?"

"No, I only love you there has never been anyone else and you know it."

"Fine, let's get going."

He grabbed her and shoved her into his car roughly. This of course went unnoticed by everyone except one person; one Damon Salvatore was watching and listening to the whole scene before him. Of course he was only there to spy on his brother and Elena but he was glad that he noticed what was going on between Bonnie her boyfriend. Later on that same day Damon pulled Elena and Stefan aside to discuss Bonnie and her currant relationship.

"What is the big deal that you had to drag me Elena in here Damon?"

"It's about Bonnie and her boyfriend, have you guys noticed anything strange about him?"

Elena spoke up, "Seriously that's what you called us in here about, whatever I'm so out of here, I have cheerleading practice. And stay out of Bonnie's business too."

Elena left in a hurry towards cheerleading practice leaving the brothers alone.

Stefan interjected, "Damon, why would you even care about Bonnie's boyfriend you never took notice before, why now?"

"I don't know, I just didn't like how he was speaking to her earlier. Did you even notice how she wears different clothes since she started dating him?"

"No, I really didn't. I don't get why you are in her business now either?"

"Maybe I just think that someone should be considering that every time someone new gets involved with someone in our little group that it ends badly for us. Or do I need to remind you of the Jonas men?"

"No, I get it but it took Bonnie a long time to finally get a boyfriend with staying power and you better not screw up her relationship either ok?"

"Fine, you have my word that I will not mess up her relationship but I am going to find out more about this guy though."

"Fine but you better not screw up and don't tell Elena either whatever it is that your planning either, just keep us both out of it."

"Fine, don't worry brother; I have this under complete control."

"I don't know which scares me more when you claim that you have everything under control or when you are out of control."

"Either way don't worry, I got this."

Damon left to find out more about Bonnie's boyfriend. He didn't know why but it bothered him to see Blaine, it seemed more like pain to him, put his hands on Bonnie like that and to speak to her in such a manner as if he owned her. Damon did not like that at all and it was about time that he talked to Bonnie personally himself about it. He knocked on her door.

"What do you want Damon?"

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you, are you alone?"

"If you mean is my dad or boyfriend here, then yea I'm alone. Blaine left, he had to go to work as did my dad but you already knew that. Why are you succumbing to small talk, Damon?"

"No reason, can't a friend talk to another friend? Besides why aren't you at cheerleading practice with Elena?"

"I'm not at cheerleading practice because I felt sick if you must know and since when are we friends Damon?"

"Well, you don't look too sick to me."

"I just didn't feel like cheering ok, now tell me why you're really here cause we're not friends?"

"Right, maybe friends wasn't the right word but we do have friends in common that we both care about right?"

"Yea, sure but that does not have anything to do with why you are here."

"Your right, it doesn't. I needed to talk to you about your boyfriend."

Bonnie didn't like the fact that Damon was on her porch because if Blain found out he would be mad as hell. It was bad enough that he thought something was going on between them as it was; which Bonnie thought was ridicules as it was.

"There is nothing to say about Blaine and myself. Our relationship has nothing to do with you."

He went to touch her arm and pull her outside more but she flinched at the soft contact. That's when he saw the first bruise on her lower arm.

"What happened to you? Pull your sleeve up more?"

She didn't want to but she knew that there was no way that Damon would leave until she did.

"There are you happy? It's no big deal; I fell in cheerleading practice a few days ago."

As he looked over her arm; he knew that the bruises were not from falling down but from someone hitting her and from the looks of it, she was hit more than once. It was an ongoing thing for Bonnie. He didn't want to believe it at first but now Damon knew it was true, her boyfriend was beating her but what he couldn't understand was why did she just take it?

The first words out of Damon's mouth were, "I'll kill him, where is he?"

Bonnie started to cry and eventually she broke down and told Damon the whole story but begged him not to say anything. They were sitting on her front porch as she poured her heart out to Damon Salvatore of all people.

"I'm sorry but please don't do anything or tell people because I just couldn't bare it if anyone else knew the truth. I couldn't bare how they would look at me, please Damon?"

"I won't tell anyone but he is not going to get away with beating on you. I will make him pay one way or another."

"No, please Damon just stay out of it. Besides he swore that he would never do it again and I believe him."

"No, you want to believe him. Now where does he work because we are going to have a talk?"

"No, I won't tell you because I know how all your talks end with someone dead. I won't let you kill him; I love him."

"Wow, when did you become such a victim? I thought you were one of the strongest people that I knew, what happened to you?"

"You want to know what happened to me; fine I'll tell. Vampires came into my town and destroyed everyone that I loved and touched every aspect of my life as well. That is what happened to me; you and your brother came and just screwed my life up completely. I only wanted one thing in my life that wasn't filled with any supernatural whatsoever and I found that with Blaine, is he a perfect person, no but at least he hasn't killed anyone."

"Not until he kills you right? I will never let it get to that point, do you understand me?"

"Why do you even care?"

"I care because you are important to me, I mean your Elena's best friend and if you died from something I could have prevented then she will hate me."

"Oh, so it's all about Elena of course it makes sense now. Why don't you do everyone a big favor and leave town because Elena will never ever dump Stefan to be with you. I mean her and Stefan may be too nice to tell you this to your face but I'm not; you are wasting your time chasing after a girl and please hear me; a girl that you will never ever get."

Damon wanted to take what she said to heart but all he kept thinking about was Blaine hitting Bonnie over and over again until it almost drove him crazy. He couldn't figure out why it bothered him so much. The mere thought of a man touching a woman like that bothered him immensely. He would take care of it one way or another.

"Fine, I'll let it go for now but he better never lay another hand on you again."

"He won't please don't worry about this just leave before he comes back. He doesn't like you as it is."

"Fine but this isn't over not by a long shot."


	2. Chapter 2: Consequences

Chapter 2: Consequences

Bonnie was thankful that Damon left when he did because Blaine was coming there shortly. He arrived a few minutes after Damon left and he knew that Damon was there but what he didn't realize was that Damon never actually left though.

He came inside her house yelling, "What was Damon fucking Salvatore doing here alone with my girlfriend?"

"He was only picking up Elena's sweater that she left here. It wasn't a big deal, he didn't even come inside."

"Right, that's believable, because guys just love to run around for their brother's girlfriends, sure tell me another one?"

"Well they do if they are in love with their brother's girlfriend and want to steal her from him then they do!! I can't believe that we are fighting over stupid Damon Salvatore again; I mean he is in love with my best friend Elena and you know that. Why would you even think that I would be with him, I hate him!!"

"Yea, I know that you claim to hate him but then I see him following you around like a lost puppy. I also know that when he first came to town he used your other best friend for sex and who knows maybe he used you for sex too because God knows we aren't doing it yet?"

"That is not true; I told you that I want to wait because I have never done it with anyone."

"Well; maybe you are just waiting for Damon or Stefan to become available because God knows you act as if touching me could be the worst thing you ever did. I mean how am I supposed to think that you are serious about me when we haven't even slept together yet?"

"Is that why you think that I haven't had sex with you yet because I am waiting for one of the Salvatore brothers to suddenly be available? Well your wrong, I would never be with either of them even if Elena wasn't a factor."

"Why the hell not you act like they are God's gift to women or something and whenever they are around you don't want me there. Why is that?"

Bonnie wanted to tell him the truth about how they were vampires but the words wouldn't come. Then before she could utter anything else he smacked her across the face so hard that she fell to the floor crying.

"Why don't you just admit it, whore that you have been fucking Damon and his brother too probably. Well if you can give it up to them then you can certainly give it up to me as well."

He grabbed her and started taking her clothes off; she saw this look in his eyes and it scared her to death. Before he could get very far there was a pounding at the door.

He went to get it, "Stay there if you know what's good for you, I'll be back to finish what we started."

It was Damon and he was beyond pissed off, he looked inside and saw Bonnie on the ground with her shirt torn halfway off. He just reacted; he pulled Blaine outside in matter of seconds.

"What the hell do you think you are doing man?"

Damon was so angry that he couldn't even focus until the guy was almost dead at his feet.

Bonnie rushed out crying, she said, "What have you done? Is he dead?"

"No, I almost did kill him but I stopped just short of that. Invite me inside unless you want your neighbors to see me kill him."

"Fine, come in Damon."

He dragged her boyfriend inside with them. "What happened?"

"Nothing, it was no big deal."

"Stop lying to me already, I know most of it because I didn't really leave, I only let you think that I left. I just want to hear you say it?"

"What do you want me to say that my boyfriend has been beating on me and now he tried to rape me as well because I refused to have sex with him. You know what the real messed up thing is that he actually thought I was fooling around with you and Stefan. I mean please as if that could ever happen?"

She started to break down and cry in front of Damon. He went over to her and tried to comfort her but he was out of his element this was more Stefan's area of expertise.

"Listen you didn't do anything wrong it was his fault. He will never touch you again ok?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well when he does wake up, I'll compel him to forget that you ever dated him ok?"

"What about my friends and everyone that knew we were dating?"

"Fine, I'll just compel him to break up with you and then you can tell everyone that he broke up with you because you weren't ready to have a sexual relationship and he wasn't going to wait. Which is partly true right?"

"You got it all worked out right? When people find out that he dumped me because I wasn't putting out then I will be known as the frigid nun of mystic falls do you not get that?"

"Well I don't know what do you want me to compel him to do? Just tell me what can I do for you?"

"There is nothing that you can do except leave and don't do anything to him."

"No, I will not leave you here alone with this animal, so he can do whatever the hell he wants to you. I won't have it."

"You won't have it and just who are you my daddy?"

"No but there is no way in hell that I leave you here with this animal, got it?"

"Just what do you suggest we do then?"

"I know what I want to do to him but you won't let me, so how about a compromise then?"

"Fine, what is your compromise then?"

"Ok, you don't want me to kill him, and you're afraid of people finding out that he left you for some reason, then just tell people that you left him because he wasn't man enough to handle a woman like you. How about that as a good break-up excuse?"

"Fine, I guess it will do since you will not let this go. Why do you even care if my boyfriend was beating me up or was going to rape me even?"

"Because no woman should be treated like that ever, it wasn't the way me and Stefan were raised to treat women like that. I know that it does not seem like it now but even though; I eat people because it's my nature, I am a gentleman at heart."

"Don't even tell me that you of all people; you have no right especially after the way you treated Caroline. So don't give me anything about how you treat women, when I saw firsthand ok?"

"Hey, I never said that I wasn't flawed; I know I am besides she forgave me for that since she became one of us. Besides, I never hit her, just had sex with her and drank her blood."

"Yea, but you compelled her so she didn't know about your true nature though."

"I never compelled her to sleep with me; she wanted to be with me because she couldn't have Stefan; so she settled for me. Ask her if you don't believe me, she'll tell you."

"Fine if it was so mutual then why was she so pissed at you when she remembered then?"

"She might have been mad about me using her as a constant source of blood like all the time but I swear that is all that I made her forget. It is weird because Katherine made Stefan forget the same thing before when we were human still."

"But not you right? I mean she never compelled you once even?"

"I never said that, I am sure that she did use compulsion on me a few times but I don't like to think about that too much though. Why are we talking about this again?"

"I don't know you brought it up."

"Well fine then I can change the topic then. I will compel this sad excuse for a man then to tell everyone that you dumped him but he is fine with it and will move to another state, never to lay eyes on you ever again."

"No, people will wonder why he just suddenly left town and think that I drove him out of mystic falls. I don't want people to think that. Just compel him to leave me alone and never ever think about me again, ok?"

"Ok, I can do that but if I ever see him even look in your direction, he's a dead man understand?"

"Yea, I do you are just like him, a bully you must love to bully people into doing what you want them to huh? I'll have to ask Stefan if you were like this as a human as well."

"First of all, I am nothing like that abusive pig and second of all Stefan barely remembers what I was like as a human; he was far too busy chasing after Katherine and trying to be our father's perfect son to barely notice what I was doing."

"So then you tell me what Damon Salvatore was like in 1864, before you met Katherine that is? Were you and Stefan always fighting over women or was Katherine an isolate incident?"

At first Bonnie didn't think that he would say anything.

Until he started talking real low, "Yea, Katherine was the only woman that we fought over. I mean before we met her; we were actually best friends if you can believe that. I mean hell; I even went to the war so they wouldn't draft Stefan to join. When I realized that she was seeing Stefan and me both; I just knew that it was only a matter of time before she chose him. I mean everyone thought he was the smarter brother just because he did everything that our father told him to until Katherine that is. When I realized what she was; I planned on going away with her but she wouldn't leave until it was too late."

He paused for dramatic effect, "I never wanted this life for Stefan, I mean he was my little brother and I was supposed to protect him but I failed. Oh, you better never tell Stefan that I told you this stuff but I should have never blamed him for any of the stuff that happened when we met Katherine, it was my fault I chose to love her; which I regret now. I don't even know why I'm telling you any of this. You do know that everyone thinks that I'm in love with Elena right? Well they are wrong, because after I realized what a bloody fool I was over Katherine, I vowed to never love anyone again. I mean love gives people power over you and no one will have that power over me again."

"Yea, your secret is safe with me as long as my secret is safe with you deal?"

"Yea, you have a deal."

"I won't tell anyone about that you really do care about your brother either. This was weird but nice which I never thought that you could be considered nice."

"Ok, let me deal with this creature now and then I can be on my way."

Damon dealt with Blaine and said goodbye to Bonnie it was strange but yet oddly comforting to save someone else for a change. He liked that they had this strange secret between them and the fact that no one else knew about it made it more special as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

Chapter 3: Surprises

During the next few weeks they began running into each other a lot lately; Damon wasn't sure if it was deliberate on Bonnie's part and Bonnie assumed that Damon was just keeping tabs on her; thus making sure that Blaine kept his distance as well. Until one afternoon; it was during cheerleading practice and Bonnie wasn't there. She was walking home and skipping practice.

Damon saw her and offered her a ride home, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at practice? Do you want a ride home?"

"Yea, I skipped today. I just didn't feel like cheering today. Sure I could use a ride home although most girls wouldn't get in a car with you."

"Most girls at your school would be thrilled to get a ride from me and I don't just mean in my car."

"Wow you are such a pervert aren't you? Can you ever just say something sweet without adding a gross comment to it?"

"Yes, ok you're sweet enough to eat, nope sorry I tried but it can't be done. My pervert tendencies are just too damn strong."

As he looked at her in the car; this is when they both realized that something was changing between them both even if neither one knew just how much.

"So are we friends now because of what happened with Blaine?"

"Yea, I guess we are friends, we keep seem to be running into each other as of lately. Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know I thought you were following me and checking to make sure that Blaine kept his distance from me?"

"No I would follow him instead and make sure that he stays far away from you. The way we keep running into each other like this; who knows maybe its fate trying to tell us something?"

"Yea, I don't think its fate but maybe it's you trying to tell me something?"

"No, is it you trying to tell me something?"

"What could I be trying to tell you little witch?"

"I don't know maybe your lonely or does this have something to do with Elena?"

"No, everything I do does not revolve around Elena; just because she is your best friend. I did want to make sure that you were ok though after everything that happened with Blaine. So are you ok?"

He stopped the car to reach over and take her hand. While he did this Bonnie realized that they were nowhere near her house; which begged the question where was Damon taking her?

"Where are we going this is not the way to my house?"

"Oh, I was taking the scenic route, you know around the woods, because I wanted to talk to you some more. I don't know why but I really enjoyed talking to you last week after I took care of your little problem. Since you already know so much about me; talking to you is cheaper than a therapist."

"Oh, ok if you want to talk to me you can, what do you want to talk about?"

He acted like he was this shy school boy with a crush on a girl that he liked. Bonnie knew that this was ridicules; though because he was Damon Salvatore; and he never acted scared of girls.

"Well, for starters do you remember what I told you about Elena?"

"What about you not falling in love ever again? Well, I'm sorry but I just don't believe it because as you said, I do know you better than most people and therefore I know that you are not done being loves bitch."

"Hey, you got that from a Buffy the vampire slayer episode huh?"

"Yea, what can I say you remind me of Spike a bit?"

"No way, I'm much cooler and besides he doesn't get the girl in the end but instead he dies to save the world. No thank you, I'd rather be the villain in the story."

Suddenly it hit Bonnie; she liked being in his company far better than her friends because he understood her in a way that they never would.

"He doesn't get the girl but he does have many months of pure lust with the girl he loves but it's not enough for him because as he said before, "I may be loves bitch but at least, I'm man enough to admit it."

"God, I can't believe we are sitting here talking about Buffy and Spike of all things. Well, are you going to either say something or take me home?"

"Yea, I will say something; you're really beautiful when you cheer."

Bonnie was shell shocked that he was watching her cheer a few days ago.

"You were watching me cheer, when?"

"A couple of days ago, I was watching you in your little uniform and as you were bouncing up and down, you were really cute too."

"Could you stop? You're embarrassing me."

"I know but it's cute though."

Neither one of them even noticed how they were openly flirting with each other. In fact it seemed that whenever they were alone; they acted like this as; if they were in a secret relationship that neither would admit to being in.

"Do you tell your friends about us hanging out?"

"No, why do you tell Stefan?"

"No, he wouldn't understand it, I'm not sure I even understand it myself."

"Oh, well the only reason that I didn't tell my friends is because they would think we were having some secret affair or something."

"Are you sure that we're not having an affair?"

Bonnie turned bright red but she couldn't say anything.

"I think you should take me home soon."

He noticed that she said soon instead of to take her home now, he also noticed that she didn't comment about what he said either.

"Are you going to just pretend that I didn't just make a pass at you?"

"I didn't think that you did."

"Well if that was not clear enough, I hope this is clear enough for you then."

With that Damon pulled Bonnie towards him and kissed her passionately. He thought that she would hit him or set him on fire; at the very least; but what he didn't expect was for her to respond to his kiss; and to kiss him back; which is what she did. When he finally pulled away from her; she was breathless.

"Wow that was some kiss. Why did you kiss me?"

"I felt like it and I wanted to for awhile now; so I figured to just go for it. Besides you see me as no one else does."

"Just because we understand each other that doesn't mean we should be together by default. I like being your friend but if we ever got involved with each other it would ruin things."

"That is what I'm trying to say you were right about me still having romantic feelings but they are not for Elena, I have feelings for you. If you tell me that you don't feel the same then I'll accept it and move on."

"I don't know how to respond to that, I mean how can you have feelings for me?"

"I just do; ever since we were hanging out these last few weeks it has been eye opening for me. I never met anyone like you before."

"I thought you were lying about being in love but I assumed that Elena was your object of affection though. I never even thought that you liked me in that aspect? I mean it was always Elena or Caroline that guys flock to; I am always the best friend that guys ask for information about them. Why do you think I was so shocked that Blaine was interested in me? Because no one ever wants me if they can have Elena or Caroline."

If Bonnie really took the time then she would realize that she did in fact have feelings for Damon but they scared her because of what happened with Blaine. Of course there was also the added fact that none of their friends would understand them even being friends let alone anything more than that.

"Just be honest do you have feelings for me or not? I wasted more than half my life on a girl not worth my time, so be honest."

"Ok if I'm being completely honest, I do have feelings for you but I'm scared because my choices in men are not too good as you saw firsthand."

"It wouldn't be like that, I would never hurt you because I know what you've been through. We could keep it a secret?"


	4. Chapter 4: Choices & Secrets

Chapter 4: Choices Secrets

They decided to keep their secret meetings private from their friends. As for the rest of their relationship, they decided to date but in secret to take the pressure off. Bonnie was still unsure of her feelings for Damon but she told him they could see each other if he promised to take it slow. Her idea of slow was killing Damon but he didn't want to push her into anything that she wasn't ready for. He knew that she never had a sexual relationship before and after what happened in her last relationship, he wanted to make sure that she was ready. The fact that they had to hide the truth from their friends was beginning to take a toll on them as well. They would come up with excuses to be alone and thus far no one has caught onto them yet.

Their moments alone together were quite rare but sweeter than wine. One night Bonnie decided that everyone needed a break from all the insanity that they had experienced lately. She thought the best way to relieve the tension is to throw a party at the Salvatore boardinghouse. What surprised everyone is the fact that Damon was completely on board with the idea. Usually he would throw a fit like a five year old but this time he actually smiled about the idea.

Stefan pulled him aside and said, "What's going with you?"

"I have no idea what your talking about, I want to have a party, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing except when Elena, Caroline or anyone else has such a suggestion, you immediately start ranting like a five year old about teenagers messing up our house. So I'll ask again, what gives?"

"Nothing, I just decided to be mellower, like you. Is that so wrong?"

"No but I don't buy it, try again? It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that it was Bonnie's idea does it?"

"What, no of course not, just what are you implying?"

Stefan held his hands up in surrender and said, "Nothing, it just seems that for someone you claim to hate, you seem to spend an awful lot of time with lately."

"You must be imagining things because me and Bonnie don't spend any time together. What are you talking about?"

"Oh, really, so I guess that I imagined you being gone for two days straight and coming home smelling like Bonnie right?"

"Oh, that it wasn't what you think it was. I was helping her out of a bad situation, that's all. It wasn't a big deal or anything, why do you even care what I do these days anyway?"

"I care because Bonnie is my friend, and I don't want you to use her."

"It's not like that between us, you don't know what we have it's real."

"Oh, wow, so there is something going on between you and Bonnie then?"

"Maybe but you can't say anything but lately we've been hanging out keeping it casual though. You need to promise me that you won't tell anyone?"

"Fine, I won't say a word but if it's mutual and casual then why are you keeping it a secret then?"

"That's her idea but I'm fine with it after everything that she's been through, I don't blame her. Besides I'm sure that she only wants to make sure that it's real before adding our friends into the mix."

"If you're sure about this then I'll let it go for now?"

"Yes, I'm sure about everything, so far this has been one of the best relationships that I've been in before. I guess since you know the truth now, I can confide in you. It has been slowly killing me because of how slow we've been taking it but she's worth it. I've never felt this strong connection with anyone before and we haven't even slept together yet."

Stefan couldn't believe it, Damon was taking things slow with a woman. Things like that didn't usually happen ever when his brother got involved with someone.

"Wow, color me surprised. I just assumed that if my assumptions were correct that you and Bonnie were doing a lot more than kissing and holding hands in secret. I mean what do you do together? I just don't think that you and Bonnie have a future together, what do you even have in common?"

"We both know what it's like to be second best, which is something that you and Elena will never know about. We talk about everything, you don't know what your talking about, so mind your business and stay out of mine."

"I'm not trying to be cruel or upset you but I'm trying to get you to think realistically though."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because you're my brother and believe it or not I actually care about you. I care about both, you and Bonnie, I don't want either of you to get hurt. I know how you act out when your hurt and I don't feel like spending anymore of my life cleaning up after you. So if your really serious about being with Bonnie then be straight with me, do you want more than a casual relationship with her?"

"Yes, I know that it sounds weird coming from me but I want a future with Bonnie. If I merely wanted a one night stand or to sex her up, would I still be interested after almost nearly six months. I mean, we only kissed and I haven't pushed her to go any further until she's ready for that type of relationship. I have been letting her call the shots completely, if you don't believe me just ask her. Please don't tell anyone about this though, it's important to Bonnie that we keep it a secret for now. Can I trust you with this secret?"

"Of course you can trust me, I won't say anything about you and Bonnie to anyone at all."

"Good because I don't want Bonnie mad at me about people finding out before she tells them herself first."

"She will eventually tell them, you do know that right?"

"Yea, I know that she's only waiting for the right moment to admit to her friends that we're romantically involved with each other."

"Wow, you actually sound like a grown-up."

"Yea, yea, don't spread it around, I do have a reputation to uphold you know."

Stefan started to walk away but at the last moment he turned and said, "Hey, Damon, you look happy and it looks good on you. I'm happy for you and I always knew that you had this in you, I knew that he was still there."

"What are you talking about? You knew who was still there?"

"My brother, the brother that I loved, the brother that would have died for me before Katherine came and nearly destroyed us. I knew that you were still there buried underneath all that anger and resentment towards me. I am just happy that you and Bonnie have found each other and who knows maybe, I was wrong about you and Bonnie having a future together. I mean weirder things have been known to happen."

Damon merely smiled at his brother as Stefan left in search of party supplies.


	5. Chapter 5: The Party

Chapter 5: The Party

The party quickly went from a small and quiet gathering to an out of control rave. Damon was not pleased with the outcome in fact; he looked like he was about to stroke out. Then Bonnie walked into the room and it was like time stood still for a moment or two. She looked like an angel fallen down from heaven. She wore a bright emerald green dress, it came just above her knees. Her hair was down with loose curls down her back.

She spoke pulling Damon out of his trance, "Hey, I'm not late am I?"

Stefan interrupted, "No, you're just in time to see my brother lose control and throw everyone out if here."

"Is that true, Damon?"

Damon scoffed, "What, no if course not. Don't be ridiculous, Stefan. I am a party animal, come on Bonnie let's dance?"

"I didn't invite all these people, are you sure that this isn't too much?"

"Yes, I'm sure as long as your here. Now can I please have this dance with you?"

She merely nodded and followed him towards the dance floor. They danced most of the night together; which many people took notice of as well. Neither one of them seemed to notice how they both ignored everyone else in the room all night either. After Caroline couldn't take it anymore; she marched over to the couple and pulled Bonnie away.

"Just what do you think that you're doing Blondie?"

"It's called talking maybe you've heard of it? Besides you've monopolized my friend all night long and I think that it calls for an intervention."

"What are you talking about Caroline?"

"I'm talking about how he hasn't let you out of his sight the whole night and I demand to know what's going on between you and psycho stalker boy here?"

Damon had to interject, "What is or isn't going on between me and Bonnie is none of your damn business. Now please see yourself somewhere else, like chasing after one of your many suitors. Is it wolf boy or mutt this week?"

"Shut your mouth demon spawn. This is my friend and we need to talk in private, now Bonnie?"

"Fine, it will only take a minute, you know that she won't give up until I give in. Trust me it's better if I just go talk to her."

"Fine but I don't know why you let her boss you around like that?"

"I don't and it's complicated trust me it's better this way."

"Fine but please hurry back before these teenagers antagonize me to death."

She merely nodded her head and disappeared with Caroline. As soon as they were out of Damon's listening distance; Caroline started her interrogation.

"I wanted to wait on Elena but Stefan must have held her up. Now please tell me that it wasn't what it looked like between you and psycho?"

"It's complicated, I was going through something's and he helped me out. We got closer because of it. I guess that we're friends at least I thought we were until he kissed me. Now, I'm just confused, I mean are we still friends or are we dating?"

"Wow, so is this a new thing with Damon?"

"Yes, and thank you for being somewhat accepting of this for me. I've really needed a girlfriend especially this last week."

"First thing is first is he over the whole Elena obsession thing yet?"

"Yes, at least he says that he is over her. I'm just not sure if he even does the girlfriend thing even."

"Yes, I think that we're both aware of my shady past with him but if you would feel more comfortable talking about this with Elena?"

"No, actually I wouldn't feel more comfortable discussing this with Elena. I'm just not sure where we stand and I've never been in a situation like this but you have. What should I expect?"

"Just because I've sort of dated him doesn't mean that I would know how he is going to be with you. I've seen the way that he's been looking at you all night and I've got to say that I have never seen him look at any woman that way before."

"So what you're saying is that you don't have any advice to give me then?"

"No, I'm saying what are you doing talking to me when you should be talking to him?"

"You're the one that dragged me off with you but you think that I should just ask him?"

"That's what I would do, besides it's not like you can't just hit him with your magic if he pisses you off."

"True, please fill in Elena what she missed cause she's headed this way now and I've got a man to talk with."

Caroline smiled and nodded her head as Bonnie sought out Damon to have a much needed conversation. He was talking with Stefan hoarding his favorite liqueur Bourbon.

"Don't let me interrupt but I need to steal him away for a few minutes ok?"

"Ok but if he doesn't come back tonight, I'm sending out search parties for him."

Bonnie and Damon just laughed at Stefan's ill-timed joke as they left together to find a quiet place to talk. They ended up in Damon's bedroom; which was one of the only empty rooms left.

"What did you want to talk about now that you got me all alone in my bedroom?"

"I thought that it was imperative that we discuss us."

"What about us, I thought we were in a good place?"

"Yes, we are but where are we at? I mean are we friends or something more?"

"Oh, you mean that you want a label?"

"Yes, I just want to know if we're a couple or if we're only friends?"

"I thought we were at least on our way to becoming a couple. Maybe this could clear it up for you, Bonnie do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She looked at him and smiled, and then she said, "I wasn't sure if you even did the girlfriend type of thing."

"I haven't done it since I was human and I may need some help but for you I'll make the exception. I didn't think that I could ever feel this way about a woman in so long again. I'm sorry but I think that I'm falling for you."

"Wow, that's really sweet. You do know that I feel the same way about you too right?"

"I was hoping that you did but it's always nice to hear. What happens now?"

"Now, we date exclusively until it gets more serious and then we figure it out as we go along."

"Does this mean that all your friends are going to know about us then?"

"Yes because while sneaking around was fun, it was starting to become annoying as hell."

"Ok, I'll leave your friends up to you but my brother already knows as I told him."

"That's fine but let's get back to the party ok?"

"Ok but one question first, will I ever get past second base with you?"

"Are you talking about sex?"

"Yes, I am but I don't want to pressure you into doing something that your not ready to do yet."

"Don't worry, while I don't have much experience in this area but trust me that the time will come for us. I hope that the waiting isn't killing you too much is it?"

"No, it's fine I know that you're worth the wait. Besides I kind of like that your inexperienced in this area, it will make it so much more special when it does happen."

"Let's get back to the party before Caroline comes looking for me."

"Then we could tell everyone about us?"

"Yes, we can hold a press conference if you want ok?"

"Ok then let's go do this then."


	6. Epilogue: A Year Later

Epilogue: A Year Later

It was a year later after the party that ousted Bonnie and Damon as a couple. At first most people seemed to accept the fact that Bonnie was dating the reformed psycho vampire. There were a few people that just didn't know why Bonnie would date Damon of all people. Matt especially just did not get it because as far as he was concerned Damon was a psycho and there was no redeeming him.

Everyone thought that this was a phase and their relationship would just fizzle out in a matter of time but here it was a year later and they were still going stronger than ever. In fact, Damon asked Bonnie to move in with him. She didn't give him an answer yet because she wanted him to inform and ask permission to the other residents that lived in the boardinghouse too.

"I don't need permission to have my girlfriend move in with me. I'm not a child, did Stefan ask me to move Elena in here, no he didn't."

"That's different and you know it. I mean there were extenuating circumstances in that situation, lives were at stake. You only want me to move in with you so we can have sex all the time."

"We already have sex all the time but would it be so wrong to want to wake up with you every morning? I have to sneak out of your house all the time and I'm starting to feel like a criminal."

"I'm sorry that my cousin Lucy is visiting right now. I never told you that you had to leave early in the morning."

"I know but I didn't want her to walk in on me ravaging you and if I didn't leave that's what would have happened. Don't you realize what you do to me?"

"Damon, come on it's not that bad besides how would living here in a house full of vampires give us anymore privacy?"

"Well for starters with their enhanced hearing they will know when to clear out of the house. Well come on what do you say, live with me?"

"I will but only if you ask Stefan at least if it's fine with him first ok?"

"Fine, but only if you promise to stay the night tonight and bring that green nightgown the one that I love taking off of you ok?"

"Ok, you win but only after you have that talk with your brother ok?"

Damon went in search of his brother, he found Stefan making out with Elena in their bedroom.

"This is where you are off corrupting my little brother?"

"Damon, what do you want now?"

"I only want to have a word with my baby brother that's all."

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone then and please play nice?"

"I'm always nice, just ask your friend Bonnie how nice I am to her every single night?"

"You're so disgusting but I'm still going to go, I've got to talk to Bonnie anyway."

With that Elena left the two brothers alone.

"So what do you want now that you scared my girlfriend away?"

"It's about Bonnie, you wouldn't have a problem with her moving in here would you?"

"No, of course not. Is that why you have been acting so weird lately?"

"Maybe it's because I didn't want to feel like a child asking you for permission to move my girlfriend into our house. You never ask me for permission to do anything and I'm the older brother."

"You didn't need to ask permission but it is considerate that you did ask me. You have changed since you've been with Bonnie."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a very good thing. I've never seen you this happy before. Now please go and tell your girlfriend the good news ok?"

"Thanks, brother I will."

With that Damon walked off in search of Bonnie. He found her and Elena talking outside on the porch. He didn't say anything, he just quietly listened to them for a moment or two.

"It's fine with Stefan if you move in here with us. I mean then we will really be like sisters and can be together all the time. It will be so great, Bonnie. Is that why you've been so distant lately, you didn't want to tell me that you were going to move in with Damon?"

"No, it's just that I like having privacy with Damon."

"Is it because of sex, are you afraid of going there with Damon?"

"What, no don't be ridiculous that's not it at all. In case you didn't realize it me and Damon are way past second base. We've been going there for some time now, I'm sorry if you just assumed that I was still this chaste little girl but I've given myself completely to Damon."

"Wow, I guess that I didn't know that your relationship had reached that level yet because you were always cautious when it came to boys in the past. I'm happy for you guys but he didn't pressure you did he?"

"No, he didn't pressure me into doing anything. I wanted to be with him like that. He made it magical for me and special. I don't regret it either, I waited for so long for the moment to be right and it was. It happened the weekend that you and Stefan went away for the weekend. There was this moment when I thought that Damon was dead; we were disconnected from the phone and there was this noise. I knew that there was some trouble with bad supernatural people in town lately. I feared the worst and it was within that moment when I realized that I was in love with him. It turned out to be nearly nothing but that's when I knew that he was the one for me. Are you disappointed in me?"

"No, of course not, it's your life. My only concern was whether or not he deserved your loyalty. I just didn't want him to hurt you. Us all living here together is going to be great, I can't wait. Do you want to move in tomorrow?"

"Maybe we should wait until Damon is done talking to Stefan?"

Damon interrupted, "He's fine with it but I'm glad that I'm the one for you."

He pulled Bonnie towards him in a sweet embrace as she said, "Just how long have you been listening to our conversation?"

"Long enough to know that I rocked your world. I'm not sure if I can wait until tomorrow for you to move in with me. Is there any way for you to move in with me tonight?"

"I suppose since you've been so good lately, I could move some of my stuff in tonight. That is if someone could help me with moving?"

"That can be arranged. You need to make sure that you especially bring all the sexy night clothes."

"Fine, let's go and move what we can tonight."

The End...


End file.
